Changes
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne reflects on the many changes that have taken place in the Crane family in the past 11 years. Set during "Goodnight, Seattle." One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Usual disclaimer applies: I own nothing, please don't sue. :) Many thanks once again to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for being my sounding board/unofficial beta reader. Also thank you to Melinda (SamandDianefan10), whose story, "Sleeping Beauty" first gave me the idea to write this. It's set during "Goodnight, Seattle." More specifically, it takes place during the last scene at Frasier's apartment, while the Crane men are on the balcony and Daphne is inside with the baby. This is what was going through her mind at that time. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

It's hard to believe so much has changed in such a short time. First Martin and Ronee had to change their wedding plans around, then I had a baby in a vet's office! And now Frasier's just told us he's moving to San Francisco. Niles and I will miss him, of course, but we'll have plenty to keep us busy. After all, we've got a family of our own now. If someone had told me eleven years ago that this is where I'd be, I would never have believed it. Who would think a poor girl from Manchester could end up married to a wealthy psychiatrist? Of course, I didn't marry Niles just because he's wealthy, but it is nice to know I'll never have to worry about money. I have a feeling that this baby isn't going to be our last. I know Niles wouldn't mind a girl. He would definitely spoil her rotten, but then so would Frasier and Martin. Martin would never admit it, but I can tell he's thrilled to finally have a grandchild in the same city. I think he missed out on a lot with Fredrick.

Every time I look at my new son, I feel an overwhelming love. I know I said earlier that I was hoping he wouldn't turn out to be a genius like his father and Uncle Frasier, but I'm starting to think that wouldn't be so bad. After all, they turned out all right. So what if he's speaking French by the age of six? I'm sure I can always learn a phrase or two. On the other hand, if he turns out to be like me brothers, we're all in for a handful. Just the thought of it makes me tired! At least if David takes after the Moon boys, Alice will have a playmate in a few years. Alice is so much like Roz sometimes, it almost takes me breath away. I know she's excited about having a "little brother," and already she's asking Roz when David can come over. So far, she's said no, but I have a feeling Alice will be persistent.

I think I'm going to miss Frasier's apartment almost as much as I'll miss Frasier himself. After all, for almost nine years, this was my home, too. Of course, I wouldn't trade my life with Niles for anything. But the years I spent here, being treated as one of the family long before I actually _was _family, well, that's just not something you can replace. I've been noticing lately that when Frasier looks at me, he's not really seeing _me_, but rather the girl from eleven years ago who wandered in here looking for a job as a physical therapist. Back then, he thought I was the last thing he needed, or wanted! I won't say we always got along perfectly, but I definitely can't imagine where I'd have ended up if I never met him.

It looks as if we're all about to start new chapters in our lives. Niles and me with the baby, Martin and Ronee's new marriage, Frasier's new career in California, and Roz running the radio station. It's going to be strange to not see Frasier every day, like Niles and I have for the past eleven years. I know Niles is dreading the next time he walks into Nervosa, knowing his brother won't be meeting him there. When Frasier first came back here from Boston, he and Niles barely got along. Now you can't separate the two of them. And they've even learned to get along with Martin. Niles told me last night that he's a little worried he won't be a good enough father to David. I told him that was rubbish. If he's even half as good a father as Martin was, he'll be great. I think that made Niles feel a little better, but he's still worried, I can tell. But I know whatever happens, we can handle it. I mean, look at all we had to overcome just to be together. If we could make it through all of that, we can deal with anything.


End file.
